Famous ♪
by Joyrok
Summary: [ O.O chappie 7! ? ]Being Famous isn't everything... and maybe it is. A pink haired singing goddess needs more in her life, than just being famous.[KxL] [AxC] [On Hold]
1. The First Time

Heh…. I am writing too many fan fics for my own health I know it…. Anyways this is the first Gundam Seed fan fic I have produced. Well it could be the last, I have no idea. To get things started, there was no war… blah blah blah. But I'll try to get all the characters in with their own parts in the story and what not. Right now I am trying to think of a good plot to go along with this… hahaha I'm stupid I know. But if anyone want to suggest anything or give me tips and ideas please email me at **crimson. **Anyways I hope you like my story.

* * *

**Famous **

**Chapter One: The First Time**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP an alarm clock chimed on a trunk near a rather messy bed. A brown haired teenager raised a shaky hand from the depths of his bed and turned it off. _Just a few more minutes _he thought going back to sleep.

_half and hour later-_

"Kira! Get up!" A voice rang out over the snoring seventeen year old boy named Kira, "KIRA!" The sleepy boy slowly opened one eye to see his short blond haired twin sister standing in _his _room glaring over him. He closed his eye, and attempted to fall back asleep, not until a very stiff pillow was chucked at his head.

"I said get up! I thought you set your alarm!" The blond-haired girl yelled, grabbing another pillow threateningly watching her brother snap both of his eyes open.

_That's right, we have to go… oh wait…. _Kira's thoughts screamed in his head as he sat up quickly in his bed.

"What… FORGOT?" the girl hissed, "you said you would go… and we've got five minutes!"

"Then what are you doing standing there?" Kira said quickly shoving his sister out of his room, he quickly scrambled around to find something to put on other than boxers. His room was a mess, except for the small corner where his computer and school work lie. Kira Yamato on the outside was perfect and organized… and at most times he was, except his room. His room was his kingdom of mess, he ruled over it all. Not his sister, not his mother, and especially not his father.

"Jeans…!" he muttered he had managed to put on a shirt and a nice jacket, "where are my jeans?"

knock knock

"Kira! We have no time get your self out of there and let's go, I don't want to be late than we already might be." His sister hollered through the door, banging on it rather hard.

"Wait just a little bit more Cagalli," Kira pleaded, he needed jeans.

_There they are! _He thought inwardly finding them pilled under a bunch of Gundam video games. Kira pulled them on quickly ignoring the constant yells and thumping sounds coming from his door. Kira then grabbed his wallet and watch, and headed out the door.

"What took you so long?" Cagalli complained, dragging Kira to the car and shoved Kira in the drivers' seat.

"I couldn't find my jeans!" Kira exasperated.

"See I told you to clean your room," Cagalli sighed, "you can't see the floor in there. If you _had _a girlfriend what would she think? She would dump you in an instant!"

"Cagalli worry about your love life not mine," Kira replied, knowing it would keep Cagalli silent for some of the ride. He was right, there was no saucy reply.

_Little sisters… _Kira thought as he started the car and started to head to their destination _always wanting to fix your life but never theirs._ Though Kira had to admit that his love life wasn't much better than Cagalli's. At least he had gone out with someone for a period of time. But well… he would rather have never had a girlfriend then to ever date _Fllay. _

_Ehhhh… _Kira shuddered, the thought of Fllay reminded him of things he had been trying to forget for the past year. And what's worse is she was trying to get together with him again.

"Hey Cagalli, who are we seeing? I haven't seen you this exited for a concert since a long time ago…" Kira said, trying to start up a conversation to get the red-haired terror out of his head.

"Lacus Clyne… Haven't you heard of her?" Cagalli replied, then seeing the look on Kira's face she added, "Lacus is an extremely good singer, who is performing only _once_ here."

"Ok so we're going to see a 'singer' great…" Kira said teasing Cagalli.

"She isn't just any singer, she's incredible, pretty, and very talented," Cagalli said in Lacus's defense.

"Ok, ok stop rambling were here," Kira smiled parking the car in a massive parking lot crammed with all sorts of cars, "man it's packed today…"

"Of course it is, like I was saying Lacus is very popular right now, but for good reason of course she has an unbelievable talent…" Cagalli went on rambling again. Kira just mentally blocked the words out. He locked up the car and headed off to the entrance.

"Where are you going Kira?" Cagalli asked cutting her rambles off a little short.

"The entrance…?" Kira said stupidly.

"You dummy, I've got _backstage _passes," Cagalli said like it was obvious.

"You must like her a lot then" Kira muffled, fallowing Cagalli to the backstage entrance where a tall big man stood. The man was wearing black sunglasses and a horrible smelling black suit. Kira winced at the smell that came from the suit, it smelled suspiciously of pepper spray mixed with smoke.

"Let me see your passes," The man grummbled, lifting a chubby arm as Cagalli flashed the backstage passes she had spent so much on. The smelly man looked at them, and attempted to look civil when he rubbed them with his hand to check if they were forged.

"You may go…" he mumbled hoarsely, opening the big black doors behind him. Cagalli squealed for the first time in her life with excitement and grabbed onto Kira's arm.

"Get off me," Kira complained as Cagalli kept on dancing around with his arm.

"Sorry I'm just so excited!" Cagalli gasped wondering further and further till they could clearly see the band setting up and the geeky technicians set up everything. Kira himself started to feel the excitement watching his sister and the crew work busily for the performance. Cagalli was starring at the possible places Lacus might come out before she gets on stage, starring intently, but Kira was looking around. It was just like a play, everything on the outside seemed 3-D and real but it was just a bunch of wood and rods holding it all up. With the few acceptations of lights and al the technology used in the process.

"Oh my god!" Cagalli gasped, Lacus had just appeared from one of the entrances to the backstage. Kira didn't even hear his sister to know the star of the show had appeared. The whole room's atmosphere changed from intense to complete and utter silence. Kira turned around quickly to see the famous Lacus Clyne.

Today was many firsts for Kira, first time he had been backstage, first time he had gone to see a concert with his twin sister, and the first time his breath was taken away by a single girl.

* * *

First chapter over already? Yeah I guess so… so tell me what you think… boring, good, cheese, stupid, tell me what you think and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	2. Under The Mask

I got a sudden inspiration and decided to write another chapter. And well this is what I produced… don't blame me I was sleep deprived! Anyways I've gotten a few comment about Kira in the last chapter was OOC, and well looking back on it, maybe he was a little, but then again maybe not. See I figured living together with Cagalli for seventeen years and her fighting nature, that to her he would be more brotherly and tease, make her mad, and help her out when she's depressed. But to other people, or in front of other people he's shy and doesn't do that to anyone but his sister. That's just what I figured…. But I'm working on a plot now, I think I've got it. Yet if anyone wants to contact me or help me please email me at crimson.angle at gmail .com... oy but be nice hehehe.

* * *

**Famous**

**Chapter Two: Under the Mask**

_A couple minutes before Kira and Cagalli arrived backstage-_

A pink haired goddess stood in front of her mirror, smiling a soft lonely smile. At the beginning of her carrier she was having so much fun performing and seeing and meeting fans. Now it almost seemed like she _had _to do it. There was no excitement, she never got nervous before she was about to go up on stage anymore. Was she going to keep singing against her will till she was too old and pop culture threw her out?

Lacus Clyne stood in front of her mirror now the smile gone, but the look of worry washed upon her peachy face. _No, I can't let myself feel down, I'm performing for Athrun, in his home town…… but why can't I feel the excitement? _She wondered, she badly wanted to see Athrun, but what she needed from him was support.

"Ms. Clyne you're going to be on in a few minutes!" A brown haired girl cried out popping into the dress room looking at Lacus, "Ms. Clyne…."

Lacus sighed before she turned around and headed out the door, "Alright Miriallia, I'm coming. .." Lacus said producing a fake smile.

"Ms. Clyne…." The girl muttered, looking at her friend with stormy eyes. Miriallia knew well that Lacus was losing her will to sing, but there was nothing she could do. She had only known Lacus for a few months being her hair stylist. Yet Ms. Clyne almost never needed Miriallia, Lacus always did her own hair and makeup but she still had hairstylists and makeup artists there at all times.

_She's lonely… _Miriallia thought fallowing Lacus backstage. _Being famous doesn't stop one from being lonely. All it does is cut you off from the regular world… _

Lacus sighed as she opened the door backstage, then as if she put on a mask she walked through with a cute smile and dreamy eyes. Lacus could hear a faint 'Oh my god!' from the fan side of the stage. The pink-haired goddess looked over to see a short blond-haired girl, and next to her was a brown-haired boy. Lacus couldn't help but stare for a little bit at the scruffy brown-haired boy's eyes. They were a deep purple that ensnared Lacus's gaze for a couple seconds before she looked away.

_Who is he, _Lacus thought to herself as she walked over to the technicians and grabbed a microphone, _I've never seen eyes like that_.

"Did you see that!" Cagalli gasped, grabbing Kira's arm again, "She looked at me, she was looking right here." But Kira's head was somewhere far away. Kira felt like his breath was sucked right out of his lungs. His heart was pumping at fifty miles per hour, and he felt his face go a little red.

"Kira…?" Cagalli asked shaking Kira's arm a little to wake him up. Kira snapped awake, and blinked a couple times before he gazed down at his arm where his sister was tugging.

"Ah… what was that Cagalli, sorry I wasn't listing." Kira mumbled an apology blinking and looked at Cagalli, he could feel his face go even redder than before.

"Never mind you're not going to listen to me now," Cagalli answered, and it was the truth because Kira was quickly glancing at Lacus while attempting to make it seem as though he was looking somewhere else. But Cagalli wasn't confused, she noticed him right away and smiled.

_Where is he? _Lacus wondered scanning the crowd starring intensely at her, she didn't see anyone with blue hair, _is he not coming…? I gave him backstage passes… _But Lacus couldn't look at the crowd anymore her manager walked over and whispered something in her ear. _Oh ok, I'll guess I'll talk to him after the show then, _Lacus smiled, she now had a reason to do the show.

_Somewhere not far away-_

A blue-haired boy hung up his cell phone as he turned his steering wheel to avoid traffic. _Great! _He thought sarcastically, _I made her come out all this way and I'm stuck in traffic, _the boy cursed himself.

A line of cars littered the small street to the stage, each honking and hooting at one another. The seventeen year old boy sighed at his own stupidity and looked at the endless line of cars in front of him. Suddenly laughter emanated from his car as he looked at the license plate in front of him that read 'U AS FOO' the blue-haired boy quickly pulled out his digital camera and took a picture of the plate. _She'll love this, _he thought as he drove forward a little bit, four feet closer to his destination.

_Backstage-_

It was only seconds before the curtain was about to slowly revealing the star tonight on this stage. Lacus kept her mask on and made her cute smile ready to face the crowd the cheered beyond the curtain. Lacus took one look behind her as the crowed roared with the start of the curtain opening, her eyes fell directly onto a pair of purple eyes. Lacus felt herself smile a true warm smile at the pair of purple eyes before turning the raging crowd below.

Kira felt himself go into a full blush, he instantly tried to hide it, but it didn't matter. The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered, the concert was about to begin. Pink and blue lights followed after, all pin pointed at various spots on the stage, the big pink was shined brightly right on Lacus. A guitar in the background started of softly, then Lacus joined in singing out loud.

_Her voice is just as beautiful as she looks, _Kira thought, amazed that out of such a small person such a loud powerful voice glowed from her. But something didn't seem right, the closer Kira observed Lacus singing, she was smiling, but Kira swore he could see pain in her eyes. _Why… _he thought, _why is there so much pain and sorrow in those eyes… wait! _Kira recognized those eyes, he had seen that look so many times before, that was the look he had in his eyes, _Is she like me?_

_Entrance Backstage_-

"You may go," the tall darkly dressed man muffled, letting in the same blue-haired boy stuck in traffic.

"Thanks," the boy panted, running through the door. He finally found a spot to see Lacus among the crowd who spent ridiculous amounts of money to be back here.

"Ah good, I didn't miss much," he huffed, leaning over to see Lacus perform. The boy felt himself gasp at his friend, she certainly was much prettier in person. _She's grown a lot since we've met, _he thought watching her, smiling thinking of the memories they had before she became famous.

"Athrun…!" a voice cried over from the left of the blue-haired boy. Athrun turned to the direction where he heard the voice, there a couple people away from him he saw a familiar brown scruffy haired boy.

"Kira….!"

* * *

On to the next chapter, but before you do tell me what you think of this chapter… boring, good, cheese, stupid, tell me what you think and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Flying

Ah I feel so guilty I'm writing stories instead of doing homework, but this is so much more relaxing… I don't know why but I just can't seem to stop writing chapters, I just suddenly want to write and I don't really stop till I'm done with one. Oh and my spelling mistakes… well yes I do suck at spelling, and I would like a proofreader, but I am so unpredictable with my chapter output that I'm not sure if they or I could keep up with it.

Oh yeah anyone want to do the ♪ note thing… you hold down the alt key and then on your number pad at the right you type in the number 1 then 3. But see it may not work with all fonts on the internet you have to keep mind to that. I guess that's the secret behind it, nothing much really….

This chapter may be a little confusing to understand, but I tried my best to explain…. So yeah I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Famous**

**Chapter Three: Flying**

"Kira what are you doing here?" Athrun exclaimed, surprised to see his best friend at Lacus's concert. Athrun noticed next to Kira was a short blond haired girl, _this must be Cagalli, _Athrun thought.

"What am I doing here, that's what I wanted to ask you," Kira yelled over the noise, "It's too noisy here Athrun, I'll talk to you later!" Kira cried out, before he was washed away by the swaying movements of the crowd. Athrun smiled watching Kira and Cagalli being engulfed in the sea of heads, _Fancy meeting him here, _Athrun muttered inwardly.

"Who was that?" Cagalli screamed in Kira's ear, she was clutching onto him avoiding any chances to separate in the mass of people.

"That's Athrun, you know the guy I hang out with all the time at school!" Kira managed to reply over the hollers and hoots at Lacus. Cagalli and Kira went to separate high schools. Their parents thought it was better for them to concentrate on school if they went to an all boys and an all girl's school. Personally Kira and Cagalli thought the idea was dumb and protested, but parents normally any war between them. Naturally Cagalli hadn't met Athrun till now, she was mystified by his blue hair, but she didn't have a chance to talk to him.

_I hope I can meet him, _Cagalli thought, she had heard a lot about Athrun from Kira but her imagination of Athrun was nothing like the real person.

"Wha…. Wait!" Kira's voice called out, bringing Cagalli out of her thoughts and into reality. Kira was picked up by a big man and was literally thrown up on top of the crowd.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled in horror watching his body disappear a little bit in front of her. Suddenly his body popped back up, five or six people were holding him up till they threw him to the next batch of people. Cagalli watched in fear and shock as her twin brother was crowd surfing closer and closer to Lacus on the stage. At moments he would evaporate entirely, then a couple minutes later Kira would fly in the air and land on top of the swarm of people.

_Few Minutes Later _-

_I lost him! _Cagalli's mind buzzed, _What am I going to do? _Suddenly a man touched tapped on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Cagalli fumed, turning around quickly ready to pounce. Cagalli gasped as a blue haired boy stood there in front of her.

"Are you Cagalli?" The boy's voice yelled over the noise. He was suppressed at the girls reactions, she looked as though she was about to hurt someone. Cagalli was speechless for a split second, then replied,

"Yeah, so you must be Athrun right?"

The boy nodded with Cagalli's response, he looked around a bit and asked, "Where's Kira?"

_Where is Kira? _Cagalli gasped, turning around, _No… I don't see him. _

"Cagalli?" Athrun hollered in concern over the noise, her reaction to his question made her tense and worried he could tell.

"I don't know," Cagalli said yelled her eyes showed the emotion of worry, "The crowd took him away…" Cagalli pointed in the direction she last saw Kira's body.

_Kira's Point a View_-

"Ahhhhh!" Kira yelled, being tossed up in the air by the big man who smirked at him.

_I don't like this…. _His mind screamed as he landed on a couple people's heads. Surprisingly they caught him before he hit the ground, each person took a deep breath before the hurled him over their heads.

"Sorry!" Kira managed to yell as they flung him in the air again closer and closer to the stage Lacus was performing on. It was a repeated process of nearly killing yourself and flying to the next group of crazed fans. The only other major problem with crowd surfing other than almost killing him self when you fall, but people _groped _him!

Kira didn't know whether it was intentional or not, but he could help feeling violated a couple times when girls and guys were grabbing unnecessary parts…. But Kira had not time to think about that, he was extremely close to where Lacus was singing, the only problem is the huge gap between backstage and the stage.

He was at the very front of the sea of people, but now there was a gap blocking him from going on stage. Kira had the strange suspicion the four feet wide and six feet deep gap was to stop crowd surfers from making it on the stage. Kira could see people in the gap catching crowd surfers and escorting them to the exit, but then he saw some crowd surfers come to a crashing stop at the bottom of the gap. He gulped watching a man hit rock bottom of the pit, there was no one there to catch him.

"Make it for us kid!" A man yelled with blond wavy hair, as he and the other people holding Kira mustered all their strength and heaved Kira into the air.

"Wait!" Kira begged, but it was too late. The men bent their knee's powering up, and then in an instant they flung Kira up high.

"Do it kid!" the man hollered at Kira.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kira yelled at the top of his lungs as he felt his body leave the hands of the men and fly into the air. Kira felt a strange sensation right as he flew over the gap, it felt as though gravity had left, and all there was is air to fly on. Kira for a split second truly believed he was flying, soaring above and over the endless gap.

At that moment Lacus just ended her song and looked over to see the cue for the end of the show. But instead her attention was caught at a brown haired boy that had just been thrusted into the air. The pink haired songstress gasped as one of the show lights hit the boy, _an angel? _She thought, as the bright light shined intensely behind Kira just as the moment he felt as he was flying. Kira's purple eyes shown brightly and Lacus could have sworn that she saw long beautiful white wings carrying the purple eyed angel in the air.

Suddenly the moment was over just as it had come, and all Lacus and Kira could see and feel was him falling…

_I'm not going to make it! _Kira's insides screamed, as his body smashed against the stage. Kira was partly wrong, he had made it on the stage, but the lower half of his body was dragging him down into the gap. Half of the audience gasped as they watched Kira's body hit the stage, each one of them shocked at the painful impact the boy took. Kira could feel his insides scream with pain, the edge of the stage's edge was awfully sharp to land on.

_Damnit! _Kira thought as stomach and chest stated to slide off the slippery stage. Kira flattened out his sweaty hands to stop him from slipping, but it did nothing to stop him.

Lacus watched in shock and horror as the purple eyed boy's body disappear before her, from his head to his last hand. Lacus's instinct was to grab the boy's hand before it fell but Lacus couldn't move it time. Kira's final hand slipped, and he closed his eyes dreading the sudden stop at the end of his fall.

"Gotcha!" A gruff voice called out catching Kira at the bottom of the gap. Kira opened his eyes to see a man with orange hair and a large scar over his left eye smiling holding him in his arms like he would a baby, "You alright there?" Kira however was too flabbergasted to reply. Suddenly Kira winced feeling a sharp pain in his ribs. Kira looked down to see that his shirt had been stained a little red from blood. At this the boy fainted in the man's arms from all the events that took place on this day.

_Outside the stage ­_-

"Ah! So close that time!" the blond haired man who tossed Kira in the air, cried out in defeat, "Though I do hope he's alright."

"Yeah it was close Mwu," one of the men agreed, "If only he had been lighter." But Mwu la Fraga wasn't listening, he was thinking about the boy.

_Who was he… I swear he looked familiar_

_

* * *

_

Heh…. What kind of ending was that…. Well I have no idea, so……….

On to the next chapter, but before you do tell me what you think of this chapter… boring, good, cheese, stupid, tell me what you think and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. Heartbeats and Good Friends

I produced this chapter reasonabilly fast… though school and everything. Eh on a side note I am sorry that I don't explain the Kira flinging incident, I shall try to touch on the subject in the next chapter but it also has to do with the deep plot lines in it, so I wont be explaining very much mwahahaha. Oy so if anyone would like to suggest any ideas, plots, comments whatever please e mail me at crimson . angle at g mail .com, sorry it's a little spaced out but wont let me put it normally. So hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Famous**

**Chapter Four: Heartbeats and Good Friends**

The pink haired songstress said her thanks and goodbyes to the audience quickly before she left the stage. The sea of bodies cheered for her as she left the stage in a hurry, then they slowly began to exit. As they were leaving there was a lot of chatter that filled the building. Some of them were talking about the boy who almost made it to the stage, others about how pretty Lacus was, and her voice. But two people were yelling and franticly searching for someone.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs, a few people starred at her, but Cagalli just ignored them. On the other side of the stage Athrun was doing the same thing.

"Kira!" Athrun called out, keeping an eye out for his unmistakable hair and eyes. No such luck. Athrun had searched for ten minutes and was about to give up when he over heard a part of a conversation of some teenage boys.

"Dude did you see that guy he almost made it to the stage!"

"Yeah, he was like the only crowd surfer who's gotten that close!"

"But that was a nasty fall, looked like it hurt."

"Hahaha he was screaming his head off, I was near bye!"

"Excuse me, but what did this guy look like?" Athrun asked the group of teenagers.

"You mean the crowd surfing guy?" One of them asked stupidly.

"Yeah, what did he look like?" Athrun repeated, a nerve twitched at the stupidity of the boys.

"Oh that dude had some weird brown hair, and umm he was wearing some blue jeans… that's all I can remember," the punk hesitated tying to remember anything else about him.

"Ah, thanks!" Athrun said before they could say anything else, and ran off to find Cagalli.

_That's Kira, I'm almost sure of it… _Athrun thought as he was making his way backstage, _I can't see any other explanation on why he hasn't showed up twenty minutes after the show, I mean he wouldn't need that long in the bathroom right... _

"Athrun!" a voice called out, breaking his concentration and he stopped to see where the voice had come from. Athrun looked over to his right to see Cagalli waving at him.

"Did you find him?" She asked, her voice pleaded that he had, but since she didn't see Kira with Athrun Cagalli started to get worried again.

"Maybe," Athrun said smiling, watching Cagalli's expression change from worried to joy to confusion.

"What do you mean by maybe?" She asked confused looking around for Kira once more.

"I think I know what happened to Kira, the problem is finding where he might be…" Athrun explained, he told Cagalli of the conversation that he had overheard and what they boys told him about Kira, "I'm almost positive its Kira, but I don't know where to find him." Cagalli's face started to lighten up a little with worry, but she could help but feel helpless in this sort of situation.

Athrun noticed Cagalli's sudden change of expressions, "Ah don't worry Cagalli, I think I might know of someone who knows where he is," Athrun tried to explain, "We just need to find a good friend…"

_Back to Lacus! _-

Lacus rushed off the stage, she was worried about that boy. _I do hope he is doing alright, _Lacus thought taking off her microphones injected in her clothes. _This is taking forever… _she thought frustrated that the microphone attached to her collar of her shirt wouldn't come off. A girl with short brown hair came over to the songstress and helped her get the microphone off.

"Thanks Miriallia," Lacus rushed, "Do you know where that boy that hit the stage is?"

"Oh!" Miriallia said surprised at the star's question and the emotions that flashed in her eyes, "I believe that Mr. Bartfeldt had him in his arms earlier." At that instant Miriallia knew she shouldn't have said that. Lacus's eyes widened with worry and surprise as she rushed off to Mr. Bartfeldt's room.

_In his arms… is the boy that injured, oh I do hope he's alright! _Lacus's thoughts screamed, she would hate it if a fan got injured at her concert especially with her right there watching him get hurt. The only other time a fan got injured is when a girl got trampled and had two broken ribs and a broken wrist. Lacus upon hearing the news shut herself in her room and didn't come out for two months. She refused to see anybody and only went out to visit the girl and apologize to her.

_On to Kira! _-

The orange haired man carried Kira to his room where he set Kira down on his bed. The man smiled watching Kira's slow breathing pattern, _this kid almost made it, _he thought to himself. For his two and a half years of being Lacus Clynes's bodyguard he had never seen anyone close to making it on stage while the songstress was performing. There had been a few crazy people who had killed security and managed to touch the stage… but none had completely smashed into like Kira did.

The smile on the man's face suddenly vanished as he started to think of all the attacks and attempts of kidnapping Lacus. A famous star on the outside seems like a lavish life, but it reality there were people who wanted to marry you, and some people want to do horrible things to you. The man could not count how many times people have tried to do things to see or even kidnap Lacus, _it all goes back to **him **_the man thought, _that crazy man, all because of him I've got this scar_.

There was a sudden **knock **on the door, the sudden noise made the man jump in his seat and quickly turn to the door.

"Yeah who is it?" He asked suspiciously, his body was tense, ready for anything.

"It's me Lacus Clyne, I wonder if it would be alright if I came in," the voice said from the other side of the door. The man immediately relaxed and opened the door to see the pink haired songstress slightly out of breath starring at him.

"Well hello," he said cheerfully, opening the door wider so Lacus could come in, "I assume you're here for the boy?"

"How did you know?" Lacus asked mildly surprised walking in to see the boy lying on a bed.

"Your eyes always show your emotions," the man replied grinning. Lacus walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that was next to it. The pink haired goddess starred at the scruffy brown-haired boy, her eyes fixed on his ribs, where there was blood stained on his shirt.

"Don't worry," the man laughed seeing where Lacus's eyes were starring at, "It's not that bad of an injury, it just must have hurt that's all." Lacus gave a sigh of relief upon hearing what he said.

"That's good," She said, her voice was calmer than before, "do you have a first-aid kit, Andrew?"

"Up I've got one right here," Andrew replied, holding one up, as if he knew what Lacus was going to ask. He walked over and handed it to Lacus, who thanked him. Andrew began to help Lacus take off Kira's shirt so they could clean and bandage his wound.

"This reminds me when Athrun would show up with scratches and cuts from defending you and your pink hair against the bullies back home," Andrew muttered, grabbing some bigger bandages to go over the smaller ones.

"Yeah, he would defend my pink hair…" Lacus trailed off smiling deeply, "he's so kind."

_Athrun, _Lacus's mind said, _wait wasn't… Athrun! _

"Ah! I was supposed to meet Athrun backstage right after the show!" Lacus exclaimed getting up, she looked down at Kira, "But I don't want to just leave him, I do feel guilty that he was hurt for my sake." At this Andrew smiled, _that's so like Lacus, _he thought shaking his head.

"I'll go find him and bring him here," Andrew suggested.

"Would you really?" Lacus asked, her eyes pleaded yes, but Andrew didn't need that to say yes anyways.

"Of course, I want to see how grown up that kid's gotten." He replied grabbing the door, "I'll be back with him don't worry."

"Thank you so much," Lacus thanked him smiling before he left. Lacus all her life could count on Andrew Bartfeldt, he has always been a father to Lacus, since Lacus never saw her parents. Lacus's smile faded, she tried not to think of her parents, instead she finished bandaging Kira. She was surprised that Kira's cut wasn't that deep. Andrew had been right, it probably felt worse when he hit the stage. Lacus's hand crossed from Kira's ribs to his chest to where she could feel a steady heart beat, she smiled _at least he is here._

_

* * *

_

Oy I want to say this to all my readers and reviews, thanks you guys have been a great inspiration to get me to keep writing and think of more interesting places I can go with this story so please keep it up…. Well if you want to of course.

Tell me what you think of this chapter… boring, good, cheese, stupid, tell me what you think and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	5. Meeting A Star

Sigh, I popped out another chapter… so much work! Ah! Oy well this chapter doesn't explain the Kira flying very well but it gives you some sort of indication that something or another happened. Well I don't have much to say so just enjoy.

* * *

**Famous**

**Chapter Five: Meeting A Star**

Kira lay in Andrew Bartfeld's bed half asleep, while the pink haired songstress watched over him. Suddenly feeling a cold hand over his bare chest made Kira's mind wake up.

"Ehhhh…." Kira grunted opening his eyes very slowly to see a face starring at him. As his eyes went into focus Kira could see clearly Lacus Clyne the famous songstress peering over him. The boy had to blink a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming the scene in front of him. Lacus smiled watching confusion wash over the boy's face.

"Where… where am I?" Kira mumbled, he still had doubts to whether this was really happening.

"You are in Andrew Bartfeld's bed because you fainted after you flew into the stage. I am Lacus Clyne… and you might be?" The pink haired girl said watching Kira sit up.

"Kira… Kira Yamato," he said introducing himself sheepishly. Kira couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about fainting and flying straight onto the stage.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kira Yamato," Lacus said kindly.

"Y-you too," Kira replied, his face going a little red, after that fallowed there was a long awkward silence.

"Can I ask you something Kira?" Lacus cleared her throat, shattering the awkward silence.

"Sure," Kira replied quickly, glad that Lacus had shut up the crickets in the room.

"Well um, why did you fly..," Lacus asked quietly, no answer. The pink haired girl decided to rephrase the question because of the blank stare on Kira's face, "I mean why were you umm trying to get on the stage?"

"Oh, umm I got carried away by the crowd you see… And then this blond-haired man and a couple other guys tried to toss me up onto the stage,"  
Kira explained, looking up at Lacus. Her expression changed from interest to concerned, her eyes began to show great fear. Kira wondered if something he said offended her.

"A b-blond-haired man?" Lacus's voice cracked, she grasped the sides of her chair tightly, "What did he look like exactly?"

"Ahhh…" Kira stumbled, he was surprised by the Lacus's reactions, "Um the man had short blond hair… and that's all I can remember sorry."

"Did he have a mask on?" Lacus asked quietly, her voice made Kira shiver, it was cold and dead.

"A mask?" Kira repeated, "Umm, I don't think so, I saw his face pretty clearly and there was no mask." Lacus immediately loosened her grip on the chair and began to relax. Her eyes and face returned to their normal 'pop star' look, where they appeared happy, but deep inside they showed a sign of depression.

"Sorry for asking," Lacus said after a couple minutes of silence. Kira automatically opened his mouth to protest with the songstress's apology but he never formulated the words as the door of the room busted open. Three people stood in the doorway, two of which made Kira drop his jaw in surprise.

"Athrun, Cagalli!" Kira exclaimed as Athrun and Cagalli smiled at Kira. Andrew had told them that their friend had passed out after he hit the stage, upon this news Cagalli began to worry and Athrun had to hold back chuckles. _It was so like Kira… _Athrun had thought at the time they found out about the news.

"Kira are you alright!" Cagalli asked in rushed voice walking over to where Kira lie, she put her hand over his forehead checking to see that he didn't have a fever.

"I'm fine Cagalli," Kira replied in a calm tone compared to his sisters, "its ok Cagalli."

"You dummy! You know that your health isn't in good condition so what were you thinking when you decided to crash into the stage?" Cagalli demanded, her harsh tone made Lacus worry for Kira who starred blankly at the angry short blond-haired girl.

"Well I didn't want to hit the stage Cagalli, I was tossed!" Kira protested, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Dummy!" Cagalli said quietly, she sighed and looked over to Lacus, her heart started pounding very fast," Ah thanks for taking care of my brother… you see he hasn't had the best health ever since he was born…" Cagalli stuttered trying to explain, she opened her mouth to say more but no words came out. Lacus just starred at the amber eyed girl, her thoughts buzzed around why Kira was in bad health all the time as the girl proclaimed.

"Hey Lacus," Athrun butted in on Cagalli's confusing explanation, "long time no see."

"Yes it's very nice to see you Athrun Zala!" Lacus smiled, she turned her attention to Athrun as Cagalli was lost of words to say to the famous star.

"You know her?" Kira and Cagalli said at the same time, both never knew about Athrun and Lacus's friendship.

"Ah," Athrun started thinking where to start, "Lacus and I have been good friends ever since we were seven. And well, when she became famous I couldn't say that my good friend was Lacus Clyne without people pestering me for her e-mail, phone number, ect… So we decided it was better if no one knew. Kira you remember a couple stories I've told you about my childhood, and a couple included my 'good friend' that you had wanted to know the name for, well that was Lacus." Kira's mind was on fire, all of those incidents where Athrun explained his childhood always had his 'good friend' but apparently he could never remember the name.

"That was her," Kira said, it was beginning to make more sense, but it was still a big blow to the face for Kira.

"Ah well so Lacus please meet Kira Yamato my best friend and his twin sister Cagalli Yamato," Athrun said politely to Lacus introducing Kira and Cagalli who still had the look of shock on their faces.

"Nice to meet you both," Lacus replied politely as Athrun did, she had met Kira, but to humor Athrun she had no problem meeting him again.

_So their twins… _Lacus thought, _They__ don't look to similar… well they do have the same expressions I guess. _Lacus concluded looking at their shocked faces.

"You too," Cagalli said in almost a whisper, she was still speechless at her luck of meeting the one and only Lacus Clyne. Not only did she meet pop hero but also her brothers best friend Athrun Zala who was good friends with the pink haired goddess.

"Then I guess you've already met my sister Athrun," Kira replied sheepishly looking at the both of them.

"Yeah I found her after you got carried away," Athrun teased, "I remember you telling me about her so I introduced myself. A good thing too because it looked like your sister would have lost it if I hadn't had come to the rescue." He added, Athrun felt like lifting up everyone in the room from depression and shock.

"That's not true! I was just worrying about my brother!" Cagalli protested loudly finding her voice again thanks to Athrun teasing her and Kira.

"And with good reason too," Athrun smiled, "I only remember a couple times where your brother was not sick at school."

"Excuse me but why are you sick all the time?" Lacus asked Kira who trying to get out of the bed.

"I'm not sick _all _the time…" Kira tried to clarify, but Cagalli wouldn't stand for it.

"His immunity system is weaker than most others," Cagalli said, taking the role of annoying sister in Kira's mind, "Because of this he gets fevers and colds often."

"I don't know anyone else who is home sick more than he is," Athrun commented, "He misses so much of school, and when he comes he is usually sick as well." Kira began to feel slightly embarrassed and annoyed, he wasn't sick _all _the time, just often, it wasn't that unusual.

"Hey I think your over-" Kira began but he tripped on his way out of the bed and landed flat on the floor. The room erupted with laughter and Kira's face started to glow red. Lacus walked over to him and held out her hand to help the poor boy up. Kira felt ashamed as Lacus lifted him off the floor.

"I pulled off a Cagalli moment…" he muttered, looking down at the ground ashamed.

"What was that?" Cagalli snapped, glaring at Kira.

"Ah, nothing!" Kira quickly tired to cover up.

"It had better be nothing," the blond haired girl threatened. Athrun laughed in the background watching Kira attempt to escape Cagalli's rage.

Lacus starred at the two, _I guess they are twins, _she thought watching their actions, _their emotions are defiantly the same._

_

* * *

_

Well it's over… another long chapter, yes this is long for me…. I think I'm going to have trouble writing the next chapter...Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter boring, good, cheese, stupid, tell me what you think and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	6. Fired

Oy this chapter was hard to write and many reasons. But the main one was that I wasn't sure whether how I would word and get the characters involved in one another's lives. It was a hard task to come up with something but in the end I did, and well I have to say it's not bad, to some degree it could be a realistic situation. Anyways to cut a long story short I had a lot of options that I could have done in this chapter, but I am pretty confident the one I chose was the best, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Famous**

**Chapter Six: Fired **

"Cagalli I am sorry ok," A boy's voice apologized from Andrew Bartfeldt's room. Miriallia paused as she put her hand on the door knob, _I hope Lacus won't be too angry if I barge in…. _She thought as she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ms. Clyne..." the girl started as she opened the door but Miriallia wasn't able to finish her sentence as a brown-hared boy darted behind her. She starred at him and then looked to see what was following the boy, Miriallia gasped as an amber-eyed girl with short blond hair came fuming over to her.

"Excuse me who are you?" The short brunet asked polity at the blond haired girl.

"Ah…" the girl stuttered, she didn't realize that somebody was standing in the doorway starring at her, "Cagalli Yamato."

"Miriallia what are you doing here?" The pink haired girl asked from out behind Cagalli.

"Your manager wants to see you and Mr. Bartfieldt in his office right away." Miriallia delivered the message hesitating a little, looking around at the pairs of eyes on her.

"Oh dear, well I guess I am going to have to see him," Lacus sighed, she had a feeling that whatever it was her manager wanted to talk to her about it probably wasn't good. Lacus normally was on very good terms with her manager, but lately he had been signing her up to do things she would rather not, and he was 'accidentally' leaking out secrets about Lacus's personal information that caused her to move from house to house.

"I shall be back in a little while please wait for me Athrun," Lacus said smiling softly at her best friend as she left out the door, Andrew followed shortly after.

"Miriallia," Lacus said quietly, "would you please keep a watchful eye on those three, they're my friends, I wouldn't want them to get kicked out."

Miriallia nodded giving her word she would.

"See you all later!" Lacus cried out to all four of them waving. She didn't know why but she felt as though she shouldn't leave, but Lacus ignored it the feeling, it was probably best she saw her manager.

"Being famous must be painful," Kira commented out loud watching Lacus walk away.

"What makes you say that?" Cagalli said surprised at her brother's comment.

"It may be a lavish life but in reality it is very lonely," Athrun butted in for Kira," Lacus has been suffering deep down. She can't talk to anyone or get close to anyone without them being under pressure by the media. Also she can't just take a break because lately somebody keeps on tipping off her fans where she lives, so Lacus is constantly moving around to avoid any danger."

"Danger…?" Cagalli asked suspiciously, Miriallia tensed up fearing that the blue haired boy would leak out information, but Athrun just smiled. He moved his face closer to Cagalli's and starred at her directly in her amber eyes.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Athrun said softly, making Cagalli's cheeks turn red. She could feel Athrun's warm breath washing up against her face. Cagalli purposely turned around and coughed, she couldn't stand the constant gaze of those green eyes.

"Whatever I don't care," Cagalli replied, still not looking at Athrun. Kira watched in amazement, _I should have Athrun over more, _he thought watching Cagalli turn silent.

Miriallia eased up a little, sighing she found a chair and sat down in it. This tour had been a long one, especially with all the safety precautions for Lacus.

_She does have it rough, _Miriallia thought, _I know I couldn't stand living in fear like her, not matter if it is like that for fame…._

_Back to Lacus! ­_–

"You called?" Lacus asked starring at her manager. The man was tall with short blond hair, he whore a white suit that shined brightly in the sunlight, and it would cause any normal human being to shield their eyes from the glowing suit.

"Ah yes Lacus! Come in," He called out, offering an old musty chair for the songstress to sit in. Lacus looked at chair, then at the managers sparkling clean chair, she sighed as she sat down.

_He doesn't even treat his top client with respect… _she thought as she attempted to get conferrable in the rustic chair.

"You wont believe this Lacus, I got you an awesome deal that will but you right in the public's eyes," the man went on excitedly pacing around, "You'll be in a commercial for Victoria Secret's new line of pink lingerie bras and thongs, what do you think?" Lacus starred at the man, after a while she opened her mouth to tell him _exactly _what she thought but the man didn't even let her speak.

"Don't worry Lacus my dear, you won't be doing any Playboy stuff, just look cute and wear a couple items. You see, we need to target your young women more, but this will also get the men to listen to you."

"Most of her fans are men," Andrew said quickly shutting down the manager, "I don't see a need for this."

"Humph, you are just a body guard," the manager shot back, "It's up us _managers _to see the larger picture of things. Come on how do you expect a muscle head to understand what the media wants?" Andrew had serious restraints from standing up and punching the living daylights out of the man, but held it inside well, it was up to Lacus.

"Well what do you think Lacus dear, it's a good deal if I ever saw one!" The manager said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_Lacus dear… you have no right to call her that scum! _Andrew's thoughts screamed inwardly, but he remained silent on the outside. Instead he looked at Lacus to tell what she was thinking. Her face remained blank, and her eyes showed no emotion. Andrew began to fear she was taking the proposal into consideration.

"As a manager you look at the larger picture," Lacus finally spoke up, "And as a client we choose what is better for us, and right now your larger picture does not fit mine," Lacus paused, "I am sorry but we have no need for you anymore." A long silence followed Lacus's statement, it took the man a long time to get at what she was implying before he got it.

"What your firing me?" The man yelled, slamming his hands on the desk, "You can't do this Lacus, after I've helped you so much!" The man had a mad glint in his eye, like he was unstable inside.

"I would advise you to pack up your things and leave!" Andrew said in a harsh tone, standing up showing his superiority to the man.

"Lacus you'll get now where without me, you're only famous for the body of yours not your voice!" He yelled after Lacus who stood up and walked out the door.

Somewhere inside of Lacus a nerve had been hit, she knew she shouldn't believe what he said, but the fact was those words cut her deep. Lacus enjoyed singing so much, and the reason she probably was famous is because no one criticized her singing. His statement was a huge blow for the songstress, her confidence that was weak already now had shattered, and her feet began to feel like quivering twigs holding up the rest of her body.

_I don't want to believe it, I don't want to… but… but I can't help but wonder if what he said was true, _Lacus's thoughts circled around her head as she stumbled forward. Suddenly a whole new emotion washed over the famous star, grief. Lacus's mind started to single out all the sad and depressing memories in her life. They flashed out like a slideshow, each picture brought more grief than the next. Lacus stumbled forward blindly her head swam in deep dark memories. . .

_evil laughter You cannot escape, you will be mine LACUS! _

"Lacus?" A voice called out for the songstress in the darkness.

_That voice… I know that voice _Lacus's mind whispered. Lacus snapped awake and found a brown haired boy starring at her with a blue haired boy and a blond girl right beside him. They all looked at her with worry, Athrun and Kira especially looked worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry I dozed off a little," Lacus said trying to regain her calm normal composure, it wasn't going too well because her legs were still shaking.

"Are you alright Lacus?" Athrun asked in concern, Lacus shivered a little at his tone of voice, his voice sounded a lot like the one she heard screaming in her mind, but Lacus could feel warmth in his tone.

"I should be alright," Lacus sighed, she looked at Cagalli who was gapping at her, Lacus had to smile a little at the weird look she had, "I just feel a little unstable because I haven't eaten anything…" she lied. Athrun looked at her with suspicion, he knew she was hiding something, but he didn't dare ask what with Cagalli and Kira around.

"Well then we should get something to eat!" Cagalli piped in, she noticed her stomach was too feeling quite empty, "Ah that's only if you want to of course" Cagalli started to grow red and shy again, it still was unbelievable to be with the famous songstress Lacus Clyne! The songstress starred at Cagalli for a second, watching her grow red, in her mind she really wanted to go, she wanted to get these horrific memories out of her heads. _Why not… _Lacus thought, _I've just got to go undercover a little… _

"Sure, I'd love too," Lacus replied after a couple seconds, Athrun looked at her with surprise, but the smile Lacus was wearing took all his worry away. _It's probably better to leave her alone for now, later I can ask, _he thought watching Lacus for a little bit.

"The problem is where to go," Athrun pondered, "I don't think Lacus wants to have a huge squad of fans crowding her when she's eating, unless I am wrong?" Athrun chuckled, looking at Lacus shake her head, "so some place private then…"

"Wait, I've got it!" Kira suddenly said adding his share to the conversation, "There's this great restaurant not too far from here, but it's not very well known. Umm it's good Japanese food, if you're in the mood." Lacus smiled, the sound of some good cooked Japanese food sounded good to her.

"That sounds lovely, I should be ready in twenty minutes is that ok?" Lacus asked the others, they all nodded their heads and watched Lacus walk to her dressing room.

"I get to eat lunch with Lacus Clyne!" Cagalli squealed, actually sounding like a girl, which surprised Kira.

"Well it's a late for lunch," Athrun commented looking at Cagalli in a weird way. _Kira was wrong, _he thought watching Cagalli, _She is a little girly_, "More like late dinner." He added.

"Whatever," Cagalli snapped, it didn't matter to her if it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner eating with Lacus Clyne indescribably amazing.

* * *

Thanks to all my comments and reviews that I have received over the chapters, it's you guys commenting and reviewing who are keeping me from giving up on this story and force me to keep on searching my brain for new ideas and plot complications! So thank you all!

Arg… I popped out another long chapter! So much work O.O I can't take it! AH well I do enjoy it, so tell me what you think about this chapter boring, good, cheese, stupid, tell me what you think and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	7. To be Famous

Oy this is a happy birthday contribute to my good friend Gee Hee, well yeah I typed up this chapter and put it out today to say have a great birthday and eat great food! Hahahaha, well that's what I do on my birthday! Another chapter here, it's getting harder and harder to come up with ideas but don't worry I'll keep at it. For all you Kira x Lacus fans mwahahahaha I'm afraid you're going to have to wait till I can get things established before you see too much action. Yet this is a Kira x Lacus fan fic, so I will be having well umm "fluffy" moments…. I think at least. Well get on to the story!

* * *

**Famous**

**Chapter Seven: To be Famous**

Within twenty minutes Athrun was driving his red convertible with Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli chatting like birds in the backseats. A huge blue van tailed after Athrun's car closely, in the driver's seat sat the desert tiger, Andrew Bartfeldt.

"I'm sorry," Lacus sighed looking at the van, "I can't go anywhere without my body guard, and well I thought Miriallia should get a break too." Lacus commented as Kira and Cagalli looked back at the short brown haired girl in the passenger seat of the blue van.

"It's all right," Kira reassured, "We don't want to put you in any danger."

"Yeah, nothing wrong with being safe," Cagalli added, "Unlike a little brother I know!" Kira sighed at Cagalli's comment.

"I am sorry to make you worry Cagalli," Kira apologized again watching his twin sister fold her arms and glare at him.

"You should be easy on Kira, it's not like he could help being carried away like that," Athrun said defending his friend while at the same time teasing him.

"Thanks Athrun," Kira said, a little sarcastic, but Cagalli just stuck out her tongue at the both of them and turned to Lacus.

"How's it like to be famous?" Cagalli asked the basic question all stars receive. And yet every time Lacus found it hard to answer, she paused thinking about it. Lacus looked up at the blond haired girl's excited face and then to her twin brother's blank face, she took a deep breathe and replied;

"I can't say really," Lacus stumbled trying to create words for the feeling she had deep inside, "It's almost as if you are in a wonderful place with many interesting things to see and experience. But once you try and take a step towards anything a cage drops and traps you in the media, the drama, and the countless fans wanting your autograph." Lacus couldn't believe herself. Here she was speaking her inner most thoughts to complete strangers she had just met a couple hours ago. Yet if felt good, no it felt great, Lacus felt relieved of the pressure and felt just like any ordinary person, free.

"I think I know how that feels a little…" Kira said after a couple minutes of silence, "Cagalli and I have a father who has a high rank in society. He is the owner of Earth Force, it's a business that connects computers to high powered satellites to get weather, photos, and lots of other things."

"But it's not like Earth Force is the only company that does this," Cagalli commented, "Athrun's father also has a company called ZAFT that does the exact same thing, the main difference is the users. ZAFT normally has high powered government officials as customers, while Earth Force customers are more like the average man and woman."

"Well there's been an on going battle between mine and Athrun's dad about who has the right over the satellites and which company is more important," Kira sighed as he related the story, "Sadly they've been to court plenty of times and lost millions to the other. So as of right now I am not supposed to see, talk, look, or hear from Athrun at all. That's why he had never met my sister before now." Lacus began to understand a little about the history between the Zala's and the Yamato's.

"Of course Kira and I thought the idea was ridiculous," Athrun added to the conversation, "But we can't have our fathers finding more reasons to hate each other more than they already do… so we were forced to see each other with coincidence or in secret. But I'm glad to have met you and your sister here today." Athrun said happily, "It's been a while since I have seen Kira so meeting him here along with Lacus and Cagalli must have been fate, just don't tell your dad."

"No worries my friend," Kira assured," I have no intention to."

"Me too!" Cagalli cheered after Kira, "It's not like he can tell us who we can and cannot be friends with!" Lacus smiled at Cagalli's determinations and fighting spirit, _I'd like to get to know these people more, _she thought.

"Were here," Athrun called out, shutting down the car. Lacus was first to get out then followed Cagalli and Kira. The songstress gasped at the restaurant as the colorful walls shined gold upon those who looked upon them. The golden walls were matched by a bright red door with an open sign crammed in the small window. The title of the little restaurant fit the image of it perfectly, a small sign above the door read Golden Wok in the same tone of red as the door.

"It may not look like much, but well the food is really good I assure you!" Kira said watching Lacus.

"Yeah their food is unlike anything you've had before, ah their Pon Pon Chicken is awesome, and their pork sticky buns, ahh they are to die for!" Cagalli said smacking her lips and rubbing her growling stomach. All three of them watched the blond haired girl with amusement as she looked pretty stupid rubbing her stomach and licking her lips.

"What!" Cagalli growled going red at the pairs of eyes starring at her with the suppressed laughter, "Well they are to die for…" Cagalli was fully red now as Kira and Athrun were hiccupping with suppressed laughter. **SMACK! **Cagalli stomped into the restaurant leaving behind two boys with hand prints on their faces. Lacus burst out laughing, this time at the boys who both starred after the vexed blond. The songstress followed Cagalli's lead and went inside the restaurant taking once glance at their faces before walking in. Kira and Athrun looked at each other before they quickly pursued the two girls, each rubbing the cheek that shined red.

"Why didn't she hit you as hard as me?" Kira complained to his injured friend who's hand print was defiantly less red that his own.

"I dunno," Athrun chuckled looking at Kira who was glaring at him. The trouble makers soon reached the girls at the register of the little restaurant.

"A table for six please," Lacus asked politely at the waiter standing near the register.

"Six huh, are the other two coming?" The man asked, he didn't look older than Lacus but his voice was deep and rich.

"No they're here," Lacus replied quickly as Miriallia and Andrew walked in the door meeting up with the party.

"Well all right then, this way…" He trailed off bringing them to a table for six, "I'm Dearka, and I'll be your waiter tonight, or well today whatever you want to look at it." Dearka said as all of them were sitting down, Lacus chose to sit next to Kira and Cagalli still angry at Kira sat as far away as she could. Athrun decided it was alright to sit next to Cagalli, she _wasn't going to bite… right…?_ After everyone was seated Dearka went through his daily routine of listing the specials and passing out menus to everyone.

"Oy, I'll be back in a couple minutes so you can decide what you would like…" he trailed off in a dead tone, _I need a real job… _he thought.

"What do I want…" Lacus said out loud looking over to Kira who was opening a menu.

"You know their pon pon chicken really is to die for," Kira chuckled a little. Lacus smiled at Kira's comment and looked over to Cagalli across the table to see her reaction, but Cagalli wasn't paying attention. She was too busy fighting a certain blue haired boy over which glass was hers. It seemed that for a table of six there was only five glasses, so when it came down to Cagalli or Athrun a few tempers flared.

"This is _my _glass, go ask that blond haired guy for another!" Cagalli's voice yelled out.

"What _your _glass? It was next to my plate so that makes it _my _glass," Athrun barked back. Kira and Lacus were now looking at them, along with every one else in the restaurant. Athrun and Cagalli started to notice the silence and quite arguing for a minute to see many pairs of eyes starring at them.

"What are you looking at?" Cagalli snarled at a couple near by who had their eyes on them for a while. They instantly looked down on their plates with everyone else in the restaurant hearing Cagalli's dangerous growl. The awkward silence that followed made Cagalli and Athrun even more embarrassed as they too looked down at their plates watching their reflection go red.

"So… where is this pon pon chicken," Lacus coughed breaking the silence looking at her menu with confusion.

"Oh you won't find it in the chicken section, it's at the very front of the menu see in the chief's choice," Kira explained leaning next to Lacus and pointed out where the chief's choices were. Lacus felt Kira's shoulders brush her own as he leaned in to show her, the songstress held her breath a little. It was touch that always caught one off guard, the one that was always sudden and surprising. That's just what Lacus felt, but it wasn't a bad feeling, it was more of a gentle but surprising feeling.

Kira on the other hand was blushing a deep cherry red, he quickly coughed and leaned back into his chair trying to hide his face. No body noticed to Kira's surprise, everyone at the table seemed to be into some conversation or another. A wave of relief went over Kira, he knew if he was caught, there would be no end to the constant teasing he would have had to endure.

"Are you ready to order?" the blond haired waiter called out surprising everyone at the table with his presence, "No?"

"Ah I think we are," Lacus replied, looking around seeing nods from each person," well then I'll go first, I would like one order of pon pon chicken please."

"Ok pon pon chicken huh, I guess you must be local, no body _outside _the town would know the value of that dish," Dearka said slyly, the look in his eye made Lacus wonder if he knew who she was under her intense make up and clothing, "And you?" Dearka mentioned to Kira starring at him.

"Oh I would like an order of Pork sticky bun's please," Kira said as politely as he could, watching Dearka glare at him.

"Oh it's my turn isn't it," Miriallia said since everyone was looking at her, "Umm I would like the chicken chow fun, but be easy on the oil ok?"

"Easy on the oil," Dearka muttered so he would remember.

"What is there a problem with that?" Miriallia challenged glaring at the boy.

"I'll just try and tell the chief, he doesn't like custom orders though," Dearka admitted, the chief didn't like to be bossed around, so there weren't many custom plates.

"It's not a custom order I just want less oil that's all," Miriallia said like there was no problem, meanwhile Dearka was starting to get angry. _Who does she think she is, _he thought, _She can't just order Yzak and me around…_

"I'll see what I can do," he said biting his tongue to hold back from his boiling anger.

"I'd like the Teriyaki beef," Andrew ordered quickly, as a trained body guard he knew the signals people give off when they are on the edge of reason, this waiter seemed to be dangling over it a little.

"Let's see, I would like the pon pon chicken as well," Cagalli requested after Andrew did, she growled at Kira and Athrun snickering at her.

"And I will go with the lemon chicken, and a glass for water…" Athrun said finishing the deal, Dearka nodded before he left to deliver the orders to the chief.

"Lemon chicken ewww that's gross," Cagalli spat, still a little angry at Athrun.

"I'm sorry it's not to die for my queen," Athrun shot back while Cagalli grew red from anger, she stuck her tongue out at the rude boy and looked away ignoring him.

_Who in the world does he think he his? _Cagalli's head screamed, _well whoever I don't like him at all!_

_

* * *

_

I just keep producing long chapters OO I'm going to scramble my brain one day… Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter boring, good, cheese, stupid, tell me what you think and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
